Evergreen
by Ayahina
Summary: Saat tugas kelompok penghijauan, Kunoichi dan Yukimura mengungkapkan harapan mereka. / "Aku suka Kunoichi dan aku ingin hubungan kita abadi seperti tunas ini." / Yukimura x Kunoichi.


**Evergreen**

 **By IceSaber**

 **Rated: K+**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: Samurai Warriors milik KOEI**

 **Pairing: Yukimura x Kunoichi**

 **Selamat membaca dan enjoy~!**

* * *

Semenjak pertama kali berjabat tangan, Kunoichi menyukai Yukimura. Apa saja yang lelaki berambut cokelat itu lakukan terlihat memesona di matanya. Layaknya kamera yang sedia mengabadikan setiap momen, Kunoichi tidak pernah jenuh memperhatikan Yukimura. Tidak perlu waktu lama, Kunoichi kecanduan. Candu yang sukar diusir meski ada yang terang-terangan menyentak gadis ceria itu untuk tidak menempel dengan Yukimura lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku hanya suka Yukimura- _san_ ..."

Sanada Yukimura, adalah satu-satunya alasan ia menjegal Kai saat istirahat.

"Woi, ninja _pinky_! Apa kamu tidak bisa melihat aku sedang jalan?!" seru Kai dengan tatapan menyolot. Ia misuh-misuh tatkala Hayakawa membantunya berdiri. Sebelum pergi dari kantin, Kunoichi sudah menyeret penyuka warna merah itu ke tempat sepi.

Hanya ada mereka berdua, dua-tiga burung jika boleh ditambahkan.

"Mau apa kamu? Menyuap?" tanya Kai memasang wajah 'aku tidak akan tunduk padamu lagi'.

Kunoichi nyaris mencolek pinggangnya. "Ini tentang Yukimura- _san_ ..."

"Oh."

Tentu saja Kai sudah tahu pembicaraan ini akan dibawa ke mana. Telinganya bakal bekerja ekstra sementara bibirnya harus terkatup agar tidak menyela—Kunoichi akan menggelitiknya kalau memotong—dan berakhir otaknya _sprint_ demi mencari jawaban permasalahan ninja entah _newbie_ atau _pro_ itu. Ia bertanya-tanya kenapa jiwa malaikatnya selalu bersinar saat berhadapan dengan anak satu.

"Ah iya, kita sekelompok untuk tugas _go_ _green_ , 'kan?"

Kai bangkit dari kantuk akibat celoteh Kunoichi dan wajahnya seolah berkata bahwa ia teramat enggan satu tim dengan Kunoichi. Ada Hayakawa, Mitsunari, plus adik Nobuyuki dan tentu saja tenaganya bakal dikuras hanya karena Kunoichi mencemaskan hal sepele, seperti takut merusak _image_ di depan pujangga, melakukan hal konyol, dan ujung-ujungnya Yukimura memandang rendah Kunoichi.

Kalau itu terjadi, ia akan pesta diam-diam.

"Aku merasa Kai sedang berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

Kai membuang muka ke jendela, bertanya-tanya apa ninja itu juga paranormal.

"Nah, sebelum aku serius berpikir untuk melecut punggungmu dengan penggaris besi, apa ada hal lain?" jika Kai tidak bilang begitu, ia bisa seharian di sekolah bersama Kunoichi yang mencerocos tiada henti laksana waktu yang setia berjalan.

"... aku berharap bisa bekerja sama denganmu, Mitsunari- _san_ , Hayakawa- _san_ , dan pastinya Yukimura- _san_!"

Dari detik itu juga Kai sudah sangsi dan sekarang ia ingin membanting pot tanah liat menjadi partikel. Mulutnya diam, hatinya mengumpat. Lihat saja, Kunoichi malah berdua dengan Yukimura yang padahal sudah kebagian tugas dengan Mitsunari. Tubuh gadis itu terlihat seperti plastisin yang sedap dihajar saat ia sadar Hayakawa sibuk memberi tangan pada kelompok lain.

"Dasar tidak tahu diri ..." Kendati demikian, Kai tidak bisa meninggalkan tunas-tunas menggemaskan itu sendirian. Setelah mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Ujiyasu, yang malah sibuk merokok, ia mengeluarkan para tunas mungil dari plastik hitam yang membaluti tubuh mereka. Setelah selesai ia juga harus menanamnya. Sendirian, tentu saja.

"Ninja bodoh!"

Kunoichi tidak terpengaruh karena senyum Yukimura sudah mengontrol pikirannya.

"Ah, aku bisa mengangkatnya. Lihat ini!" katanya seolah punya otot petinju.

"Eh? Tapi, itu berat, lho." Yukimura mencegah tapi dibalas gelengan yakin.

Pekarangan sekolah yang haus tumbuhan mulai bernapas kembali. Kunoichi tetap membantu Yukimura, itu juga mengusir Mitsunari dan berkata momen seperti ini tepat sekali untuk menyingkirkan Takatora dari Yoshitsugu. Mitsunari pergi tanpa berkata, tanda setuju, dan semuanya berjalan lancar. Itu menurut Kunoichi tanpa tahu keadaan Kai yang lengket oleh keringat dan tanah.

"Kunoichi, aku punya pertanyaan," kata Yukimura saat mereka menanam tunas ketujuh. Tangan mereka kotor, kuku menggelap tapi, segalanya terasa menyenangkan.

"Ya?"

"Apa kamu punya harapan dengan tunas ini?" Kunoichi tidak mengharapkan pertanyaan itu, ia ingin Yukimura bertanya kenapa ia mau membantunya. Tapi, karena sang penanya adalah pujangga hati itu bukanlah masalah.

Kunoichi berpikir sejurus. "Hm ... aku ingin mereka tumbuh abadi."

Alis kanan Yukimura naik, tidak bisa disembunyikan lelaki itu tersenyum walau tipis. "Sungguh? Tapi, hanya Kami- _sama_ yang abadi di dunia ini."

"Yukimura- _san_ benar. Tapi, yang aku maksud adalah aku ingin tempat ini hijau abadi, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Bukankah itu indah?" Kunoichi membalas sekaligus bertanya balik. Ia memandang Yukimura, kali ini ada sekelumit keberanian untuk bersua dengan bola cokelat yang penuh pesona tersebut.

Dan Yukimura tersenyum sangat lebar, tampan sekali. "Ya, aku juga mau. Itu harapan yang bagus, Kunoichi. Ah, aku juga punya harapan."

"Apa itu?" air mukanya menunjukkan rasa penasaran.

Kunoichi merasakan sensasi aneh pada jantungnya karena Yukimura menatapnya tepat di fokus, seolah ingin menunjukkan interes besar. "Aku suka Kunoichi dan aku ingin hubungan kita abadi seperti tunas ini." Kunoichi nyaris mencabut calon penyedia oksigen itu karena senyum Yukimura membuatnya memanas sampai telinganya memerah. "Aku suka kamu, Kunoichi."

 _'Aku suka kamu, Kunoichi.'_

Ia berharap Kami- _sama_ sedang tidak memberinya mimpi semu.

Ninja feminim itu terdiam dalam malu ketika tangan Yukimura menyentuh kepalanya dan mengacak pelan rambutnya. "Jika Kunoichi menerimaku, jabatlah tanganku."

Yukimura menjulurkan jemarinya, menunggu kedatangan tangan halus nan lentik itu. Dari sorot mata yang polos namun penuh gairah itu, bibir Kunoichi terangkat. Ia tersenyum sangat manis dan menyambut hangat tangan yang sedikit besar dari miliknya itu. Beberapa saat ke depan saling berbalas senyum dan tertawa sebagai awal mula hubungan mereka.

 _"Aku juga menyukaimu, Yukimura-_ san _."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

* * *

Saber kembali~! Ada yang kangen? /gak /pergisana

Inspirasi ini dapet pas lagi les bahasa Inggris dan bayangan Yuki-Kuno langsung menari di otakku, jadi terbuatlah fanfic ini!

Btw, semangat yang lagi ujian!


End file.
